


Sing For Me

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Sing For Me

“Sing for me.”

Jackson looked up, eyes wide and confused. JB was standing in the middle of Jackson’s bedroom, arms crossed and a determined expression on his face. Jackson wasn’t even sure where he’d come from honestly.

One minute Jackson was searching his name up on Naver and the next, he _felt_ JB there. It wasn’t anything new honestly, knowing when his leader was in the same room as him, but he didn’t realize how quiet JB could be when he wanted to.

“I-what?” Jackson asked, unsure if he heard him correctly. JB stared at him, gaze unwavering as he stared Jackson down. “I don’t like repeating myself,” JB said instead. Jackson knew that, he knew that extremely well actually. However, JB had come straight out of left field with his request. Well, Jackson was well aware it was a demand. JB didn’t ask for someone to do something with the notion that they _wouldn’t_ do it. That’s just not how he worked.

“Hyung,” Jackson began, unsure of what was going on. His mind had figured out what JB was asking of him, but Jackson didn’t understand _why_. JB had never requested it before, hell, Jackson was unaware this was something JB was even interested in. However, his leader was quite the mystery, only showing people what he wanted them to see.

“Jackson,” JB said, his tone filled with warning of what would happen if Jackson didn’t comply. However, this was a topic Jackson didn’t really like thinking about. He was very insecure about his vocal ability and it wasn’t something he hid very well.

“I can’t,” Jackson said. “Why not?” JB demanded immediately. Jackson blinked, then blinked again. He didn’t have an answer to that. JB didn’t really seem to care that Jackson’s mind was moving rather sluggishly. Instead, he leveled Jackson with a look that spoke volumes of how he felt about Jackson not doing what he asked when he asked it. Then, he turned and started walking away.

Jackson’s entire body seized up at the notion that JB was unhappy with him, disappointed maybe, and was choosing to leave him alone. He didn’t get the chance to figure out if that was the case because, instead of leaving, JB shut and locked the door before storming towards where Jackson was laying.

For a minute, Jackson just stared. JB was seriously attractive, even when he was annoyed. He was wearing an impossibly tight black muscle shirt and matching basketball shorts. Jackson wasn’t sure where JB had been, but he looked good enough to eat.

JB sat down on Mark’s pallet, leveling Jackson with a look that kept him in his seat. JB looked him over, his gaze searing through him in a way that had Jackson feeling vulnerable. JB crossed his arms again as he looked Jackson over. Jackson had no idea what he was looking for, but Jackson would happily serve up his soul on a plate if JB kept looking at him like he was trying to see every atom that formed his being. Finally, he leaned back and met Jackson’s gaze head on.

“I want you to sing for me,” JB said, his tone letting Jackson know that this wasn’t something he’d be able to get out of. At least, not easily.

“Why?” Jackson asked, genuinely curious. JB had never shown interest in Jackson’s singing, well, not that Jackson noticed. Then again, knowing JB, he’d probably just been waiting for an opportunity to bring it up. Now seemed as good as ever.

“Because I want to hear you sing,” JB said, as if it was as simple as that. Jackson frowned, knowing there was something more to this, he just didn’t know what. He was aware that JB didn’t have an ulterior motive that would hurt him or anything. Or at least, he hoped his boyfriend wasn’t out to kill him. Jackson hadn’t done anything that would bring out Im Rage. So what was his angle?

JB’s eyebrows furrowed a bit and Jackson knew JB’s patience was wearing thin. Jackson would either have to sing or talk his way out of it. He still had a chance considering JB hadn’t actually done anything yet. His eyebrows weren’t fully furrowed which meant Jackson still had a fighting chance. So, trying to distract him, he laughed.

“Hyung, you can stop fucking with me now,” Jackson said, trying to make himself seem as confident as he wanted JB to think he was. Honestly, he was a little shook. He didn’t know what JB wanted from him right now. JB was relatively hard to figure out in the first place but he usually always had a reason for his madness. Right now, Jackson didn’t know the reason and it was freaking him out, especially when it involved something he wasn’t confident about.

JB frowned, and Jackson got the feeling laughing this off wouldn’t get him out of the situation. “I am not fucking with you,” JB said slowly, purposefully stressing the foul word as he stared Jackson down. “Why don’t you believe that I’m genuinely interested in hearing you sing?” he asked.

“You’ve heard me sing,” Jackson pointed out. He’d sang multiple times before, but he could tell JB didn’t mean when Jackson was in the studio, trying to figure out JYP hyung’s weird air/pitch or whatever technique. He also didn’t mean that concert where he’d gotten to sing. JB wanted something personal, and he was going to get it. Jackson was just prolonging the inevitable.

“Jackson, why don’t you want to sing for me?” JB asked, tilting his head to the side. Jackson huffed, knowing JB would see through any lie he’d try to come up with. With a frown, Jackson pulled himself up against the wall, unintentionally curling in on himself. This topic made him feel very vulnerable, but if there was anyone he could talk to about it, it’d be his boyfriend.

“I’m not a good singer,” Jackson confessed, choosing to look at JB’s collarbones instead of his eyes. JB’s eyes were like, like staring into the sun for too long. The difference was that JB’s eyes sucked you in, bottomless like a black hole and really freakishly intense, even when he wasn’t trying. Jackson didn’t mind most times.

If he was being honest, Jackson kind of saw JB like the moon and Jackson was the tide. Or maybe JB was his own planet and Jackson had been sucked into his gravitational field. Either way, Jackson was hooked and he knew it very well.

“And who told you that?” JB asked, sounding as if he had intentions of finding that person and teaching them about themselves. Jackson huffed out a laugh but it didn’t have any humor in it. JB frowned, not liking the noise, not even a little bit.

“Me,” Jackson said, shrugging with an ease that wasn’t real. “I’m an athlete hyung, or I was. Whatever. I know the only reason I’m in GOT7 was because someone left at the last minute.” JB’s frown was in full effect, but Jackson was still looking at his collarbones. He didn’t want to see the truth of his statement on JB’s face. He knew it was the truth but to see it from someone who was extremely important to him, he’d probably break down, and no one needed to see that.

JB moved, sitting next to Jackson and running his fingers over his arm. Jackson relaxed without even realizing it. The slightly older boy just had that effect on him and there was nothing Jackson could do about it. Not like he wanted to anyway. Jackson even found himself leaning towards JB’s body heat.

“That’s not true,” JB said, his voice soft and gentle. Jackson looked up in surprise, seeing the way JB was watching him. His tone was the softest Jackson had ever heard, but his eyes were just as fierce as they usually were. “GOT7 wouldn’t be GOT7 without you in it. Without any of us, but definitely you.” Jackson snorted, looking away.

“Ha! GOT7 wouldn’t be GOT7 without JJ Project,” Jackson said. He didn’t fight JB when he grabbed his chin and made him look at JB. JB looked marginally annoyed, but his tone was still gentle. “GOT7 wouldn’t be GOT7 without Kayee Wang. It wouldn’t be GOT7 without our acrobatics duo, our energetic Hong Kong native. If you weren’t here, who would flip to the left when Mark flips to the right? Who would love and adore our maknaes? Even when they leave their socks on the floor, risking Jinyoung’s wrath? Who would be here for Mark when he misses his family?”

Jackson felt like he couldn’t breathe, maybe like he was going to cry. JB bumped their shoulders together, his smile warm when he chose the last thing to mention, “Who is going to be TWO with me when we ditch GOT7?” Jackson laughed, surprised at how watery it sounded. That probably explained why his vision was so blurry.

“Jackson, you are very important to GOT7. You’re a vital piece to our puzzle and without you, we wouldn’t be nearly as popular as we are now. Our IGOT7s adore you and you work so hard for them and they know that. I want to hear you sing, Jackson, because I know you’re nervous about it. I know it’s something you’re insecure about and I want to fix that. You are _not_ going to be our rapper just because you think you can’t sing.

“This isn’t the circus. You weren’t recruited just because you could flip on command. Speaking of, we really need to talk about the damage you’re doing to yourself and the sets with your little introductions,” Jackson laughed again, placing his head on JB’s shoulder, looking for comfort and trying not to let his boyfriend see him cry.

“JJ Project we,” JB paused and Jackson watched JB play with his fingers. He vaguely wondered what he was thinking before JB continued, “we were never going to continue being a duo. JYP hyung said it himself. We were to debut, test the waters, and then join something bigger, something better. Jinyoung and I have more experience at this, at being at the forefront, but we wouldn’t be as amazing as we are without every single one of you. We wouldn’t be as talented,” JB paused again and he grabbed Jackson’s hand, squeezing it when Jackson instinctively laced their fingers together.

“We wouldn’t be a family,” he finished, his soft tone laced with the steel of his belief. Jackson realized that JB could talk the Devil into buying ice cream in Hell. JB shifted, placing his head on Jackson’s and Jackson smiled.

“I’m not very good with my words, but I mean everything I said. I definitely mean what I’m going to say next; Kayee, you have a beautiful voice. You are, by far, the most talented person I’ve ever met in my life.” Jackson was pretty sure he stopped breathing, and he was crying again, but his heart swelled as JB kept going.

“You can speak at least five languages fluently and with ease. You make friends like people were never strangers to begin with. People love you, for you. You are absurdly attractive, you’re sweet, and funny too, which is so unfair but amazing at the same time. You’re an amazing fencer. I know I’ve never gotten the chance to see an actual performance in person, but I know you’re amazing at it.

“You can excel at anything you put your mind to and the fact that you think you can’t sing is just, it baffles me. Honestly, you shouldn’t have a single insecurity because you’re amazing at everything. So stop, stop thinking less of yourself. Being humble, I understand, but genuinely thinking you can’t do something when you can, that’s just crazy. I wish you could see you how we see you, how IGOT7s see you. Then, I think, you’d truly be amazed.”

For a minute there, Jackson had no idea what to do. His heart was hammering, he felt a little light headed, and he’d never been more in love in his life. Jackson knew that JB wasn’t a very tactile or affectionate person, in fact, Jackson usually made JB cuddle with him. (He knew JB allowed it but seriously, Jackson was a koala that refused to be denied his favorite tree).

Finally, Jackson took a deep breath, still looking at their laced fingers. “You lied,” Jackson said, sniffling a little. JB sounded bewildered and his facial expression probably matched as he said, “What?” Jackson laughed through his tears and shifted, tackling JB to the floor as he tried his hardest to meld their bodies together with how hard he hugged him. JB huffed, the air forced out of him at the impact, but he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair, tugging slightly, just like Jackson liked.

“What did I lie about?” JB asked calmly, fully prepared to go through another spiel if he needed to. Jackson sniffed, nuzzling into JB’s chest and trying to cling onto him even more, if that was even possible. “You are amazing with your words,” Jackson sniffed some more, laughing at JB’s huff.

“You ass, out of all of that, that’s what you latch onto?” JB demanded, tugging Jackson’s hair. Jackson hummed, taking a deep, cleansing breath. They laid like that for a while, completely relaxed. JB was carding his fingers through Jackson’s hair, amused by the small noises Jackson made.

Jackson nuzzled into JB’s shirt again, seriously loving the way he smelled. He felt calm, loved, and appreciated. He decided, that he would sing for JB. If there was anyone he could sing for, it would be JB. He appreciated JB’s everything, loved JB almost as much as he loved his mother and if he was being honest, JB was probably right up there with his mother on his most important person list. He bit his lip, smiling to himself as he altered a word in the song he was about to sing.

He started off humming it at first. JB, of course, noticed immediately but didn’t show any signs of being aware as to what Jackson was up to. Instead, he smiled where Jackson couldn’t see it and waited patiently.

Jackson actually wasn’t nervous. He couldn’t even scramble up a notion of nervousness or anxiety. Here, in his room and in JB’s arms, he was perfectly safe and content. He didn’t have a reason to be nervous. He was confident and sure of himself when he began, his lips curling upwards as he got into it.

“Boy, when everyone is asleep  
You have taken my heart  
For some reason, I want to hug you again, just tonight  
I don’t need anything else  
You always fill up my side  
And I’m singing a love song, You know it,  
Don’t say goodbye, just tonight  
I left my side open for you”

JB smiled softly, humming to the song until Jackson pinched his side. He knew what Jackson was requesting so he decided to humor him. Jackson had no intentions of rapping any of the parts considering JB wanted him to sing, so, they simply repeated the part. Jackson was a little shocked at how well their voices worked together, harmonizing well. JB humored him by singing boy instead of girl, still gentle as he ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

When they stopped, Jackson pressed his smile into JB’s shirt, knowing the other felt it. JB laughed, amused at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Thank you for singing for me,” JB said softly.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Jackson replied easily.

They ended up falling asleep like that until Mark woke them up reminding them that, “THIS IS MY ROOM TOO DAMN IT! DON’T FUCK ON MY SIDE!” Jackson howled with laughter as he got the door. Mark was relieved to see them fully dressed. The way Jackson was glowing made him a little wary though.


End file.
